


Don't torture the lawn - 4+1 Stray Kids One Shots

by pumpkinbask



Series: Neverending Story of Town Levanter [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baker Seungmin, Fictional, Florist Felix, Kids Dance Teacher Minho, Librarian Hyunjin, M/M, Milk Delivery Man Chan, Postman Woojin, Secret Crush, Shop Assistant Jeongin, Slice of Life, barista jisung, no lawn has been harmed inside this story, not the real Skz, student part time jobs, writer changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbask/pseuds/pumpkinbask
Summary: Every day Changbin was secretly sticking sweet handwritten notes on his neighbor's Felix fresh delivered milk bottle.Every single day, until he saw Felix mowing the lawn.He ran towards his neighbor and shouted at him:  “Stop torturing the lawn.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Woojin/the happiness he is bringing, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, minor Who the cat/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Neverending Story of Town Levanter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576687
Kudos: 66





	1. Don't torture the lawn

Changbin loved sunny days.  
The sun was always up playing with his cat in the garden. The said sun was his neighbor and secret crush Lee Felix. Since he moved to the Yellow Wood Road 12/19 a year ago next to him, he couldn't stop thinking about the short Australian. About how he was smiling in such a bright way each time he took over a parcel, Changbin wanted to be the postman. Or how Felix was playing with his small white kitten in the garden, teasing her and gave her what Changbin only could guess the warmest cuddles. Oh, how great it would be to be that cat. Or how the blond was doing his stretching exercises each morning before he hit the road to run around the neighborhood. Changbin wished to be the wind caressing the runner's full cute cheeks, resting on his stars called freckles and booping Felix small perfect nose.  
His crush wasn't far away, only next door. But the dark-haired man was a shy guy. The most courageous thing he every did after half a year of crush, was sticking small notes every morning on Felix milk bottle before the milkman was delivering it to the blond's door.  
The delivery man Chan was one of Changbin's best friends, and after he confessed to his friend his crush on Lee Felix, and how he can't for the love of god just go over and tell his neighbor he would love to warm his hands forever, Chan was thinking about a plan to help his friend. Being the shy guy he was, the writer declined every plan Chris suggested, to be straight forward and confess with either flowers, as Felix was a part-time florist, or with an old school but powerful confession with words.  
There they were sitting inside the living room of Binnie's house, each one holding onto a glass bottle of fresh milk, which Chris brought over after his part-time job had ended. They were racking their brains to come up with a plan. 

“Then how about writing him?! A written confession inside his mail box.”

“No. Writing is a good idea, but not a confession letter. Because once I start writing, I will pour out my heart into a twenty pages praising essay. He may be too overwhelmed by it and may think some creepy stalker is after him. It has to be something short, simple to not scare him away but still enough to show him I mean it. “

“I am sorry to break it to you buddy, but the stalker train is long gone. You observe him through your window daily.”

“But Chris you don't know how mesmerizing he is. His smile, his existence is brightening up each one of my days.”

Chan was smiling with his captivating dimples. His friend was a lost case. A whipped, cute, lost case.

“So maybe something which you can repeat over and over, until he is comfortable enough and maybe even can't wait to get?!”

“Yes, that's what I want to do.”

“But what could you do as a routine?!”

They were both thinking hard in silence. Changbin was looking down absentminded at his half empty milk bottle and sudden an idea popped up inside his head.  
With big shiny eyes and an adorable smile he gazed at Chan. 

“Channie I need your help.” Shy giggles left his full pouty lips.

Every morning Felix picked up the bottle of milk he ordered since he moved to Yellow Wood Road 12/18 two years ago with his cat Who. Half a year ago the glass bottles started to be decorated with different colors of post-its. On them there were cute, small, positive messages. At first he was curious and wondered who was writing them. He even asked Chan, who delivered the milk, if he knows whom they belong to. 

“Chris is your company doing a positive message campaign or something like that?!”

“Not that I am aware of. Why?”

“These cute post-its. I thought they are from your company. Or are you writing them?”

“No, none of the two. Do you feel uncomfortable with them?”

“No. I love them, that's why I am asking you. My day always starts positive because of the messages, they are giving me strength for the day.”

Chan's dimples were coming through with his smile. If these two would know how similar they actually are. But he couldn't tell Felix the post-its were from Changbin. He could only play the matchmaker and hoping Binnie would come out of the shadows one day.

“Who, look again a message.” 

Radiating with joy, Felix stuck the pink post-it to the others on one of his pastel lavender bedroom wall on the second floor of his house.

The wall looked colorful, full with half a year of daily post-its. Felix loved to look at the wall whenever he needed some energy or positivity.  
The message today was:  
“I envy your lips for hosting the most beautiful smile which is outshining the sun.” 

The blond felt really loved and beautiful each day with the messages he got.  
Sometimes they were short with cheering up words or caring ones.

“You will do a great job today as well.”

“A new blank day has started and because its you, I am sure you will fill it up with wonderful things”

“Please stay hydrated, don't forget to drink enough”

“They said it will rain today, please take an umbrella with you and don't get sick.”

Then, there were notes praising him, full of love.

“Your mother must be the happiest and proudest person alive, to have given birth to such a talented angel”

“Thanks to you I can bath each day in the sun's light”

“Even my darkest nights have been lighted up by your stars, called freckles”

“The world rotates around the sun Lee Felix”

“Your determination to run daily is admirable” 

“I want to hold and warm your hands forever. To protect the one who warmed my heart.”

“Today as well you are the most special and handsome man”.

The blond wasn't afraid of the person who wrote them or found them creepy. Never did the person do more than praising him and caring about him.

Sure it seemed it was someone who had a crush on him and who would stick daily the notes to his milk bottles. After a while the Australian even tried to hide behind his window and to monitor his entrance, to see who his secret admirer was. But he couldn't see no one. He wondered who they would be, but couldn't get a glimpse of them.  
Disappointed the blond just continued to pick up the notes which were filling his heart with love, raising his low self-esteem and bringing to him positivity daily. 

The next day he picked again a sweet green colored message. As it was a Saturday and he had no part-time job at the flower shop and also no University, Felix finally found the time to mow his lawn.  
It even was a sunny beautiful day, energized he went to work.

As soon as he started, someone screamed loudly towards his direction. He could only hear a voice but didn't understand, due to the lawnmower's noise, what the person said. Felix stopped the engine and turned around.  
His neighbor Seo Changbin was standing with a dissolved, overworked face.  
They never really talked, even if they were living next to each other.

Felix had the idea Changbin hated him. Whenever they greeted each other, the dark-haired man was looking down. Changbin never met his eyes, only muttered some greetings and always disappeared in a fast pace soon afterwards.

“Excuse me?”

“Stop it. Don't torture the lawn.”

“I am doing what?”

“You are torturing the lawn.”

Felix was flabbergasted. His neighbor was quite weird. 

“How am I torturing it?”

“By mowing the lawn. The fresh smell of grass afterwards is because the grass is trying to protect itself from harm, which is cutting its blades. It is a distress signal. ”

With wide eyes the blond was looking at the other. The smell of fresh cut grass was one of his favorite scent in the entire world. Similar to the notes, it gave him a feeling of harmony and peace.

“W-Well thank you, I guess.”

Almost running Felix went inside his house and was shutting the door behind him.  
His neighbor was odd. The blond took his mobile phone out from his jeans pockets and started to search up grass, especially the plants behavior. 

Changbin was left alone on the path between their houses. He was dumbstruck because of his neighbor's attitude. The writer only wanted to help him, knowing he was working part-time as a florist and to tell him something from his working field he might not know.  
But now he was wondering if he had scared him away. Sad he went back to his house. 

Knocks on the door signaling Chan's arriving. Fast, the dark-haired boy went to his front door and was jumping right away into the others arms. Chris almost dropped the milk bottles. 

“Channie I think I scared him.” The smaller one was whining. 

“Who? Felix?! What did you do?”

Over a glass of milk Changbin was telling his friend what happened earlier.  
Chris was snorting at him. 

“But Binnie, why did you think it was a great idea to tell him something like this?!”

“He is so pure and works as a florist. I was sure he would be thankful because I told him about the grasses distress, he obviously didn't know about it. Because he could never harm anything. I tried to help Channie, now all efforts were in vain. He hates me for sure.”

Chris was staring at his friend, how he was holding his glass of milk and crying over his crush. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh at him or feel with his friend.  
Telling someone he is torturing the lawn by mowing it, was cute and dumb at the same time. Who doesn't love freshly cut grass?! Felix sure was traumatized by this revelation. 

And he really was. Felix couldn't sleep the whole night, thinking he had tormented his lawn two full years. What if the grass wanted to revenge itself?! Maybe growing fast and coming through the second-floor window inside his room to strangle him. He was horrified. 

The following days Changbin watched with a heart full of guilt and remorse how Lee Felix avoided his grass. Running fast from the sidewalk to his house and back. Constantly on guard, as if something would jump on him anytime soon. 

He stopped writing post-its, though Chan tried to convince him otherwise.  
The taller Australian told Binnie how sad Felix looked because he wouldn't get any post-its anymore. He even asked a couple of times if Chris didn't mix up his bottle or if he knows why he doesn't get any messages anymore.  
And so some days passed with Changbin cuddling and whining his sorrows away into Chan's arms. 

“I can't write him anymore. I am feeling so depressed about what happened. I might pull him down with my emotions, or write only sorry and get him confused, or worse let him know I am the post-its guy. He hates me. He will be sad if it's me. So I better give him at least the illusion of a maybe nice person loving him. I even ordered a new packet of post-its and golden pens.”  
Chris was trying his best to cheer up his foolish friend. Changbin was such an innocent guy, a baby who needs to be protected at all costs. He was thinking hard how to help his whipped friend. 

A week had passed without Felix getting a new post-it. He was devastated, confused and sad about his secret admirer who stopped writing him. Maybe he did something wrong?! Or the person wasn't interested anymore?!

The blond heard strong knocking sounds and surprised he opened the door. It was the postman Woojin, a friend of his. 

“Hi Woojin.”

“Hey Lix. Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“I have to run now, too much to be delivered today. Let's talk later, bye.”

“Yes, bye.”

Confused Felix closed his door, and stared at the package. It wasn't even labeled. A delivery from Amazon. Nagging at his bottom lip, he opened the small brown box.  
What he found inside was surprising him. A realization came to his mind, and he went with fast steps next door.

Changbin was still inside his fluffy pink morning gown, his hair a mess and his eyes sleepy. 

“This is yours right?!”

There he was standing, the love of his life Lee Felix. Binnie wasn't sure if he was still sleeping. Whatever it was, he hoped he wouldn't wake up soon.  
The shorter boy was looking at the thing Felix was holding with his small hands. Shit, it was his Amazon delivery. Full of post-its and golden pens. 

“Mhm, I-I ...” 

Changbin was struggling for words, looking distressed. He had been found out. His secret was no longer a secret. Binnie's face colored. A cute blush was spreading out. 

“You don't need to lie. There was an invoice addressed to you inside the parcel. I am sorry I had opened your possesion, but there was nothing written on its exterior. I know you are the post-its guy.”

Yes, his secret was definitely discovered by the last person he wanted to know about it. Furthermore, Felix's voice sounded strict. He was sure the blond was displeased with him being his secret admirer. If he had some hope left that the Australian wouldn't hate him and perhaps gave him a chance, now it was all gone. With his head down, no strength to look the other into his eyes, Changbin was fast taking the parcel from Felix hands and was squeezing out a quick, “I am sorry, thank you.” before he closed his door again.

“Huh?!”  
Why was his neighbor acting like that?! He was happy to finally know who his secret admire was. Why was Seo Changbin closing his door without talking to him?! Felix thought at least now, because he was aware who wrote the post-its, Changbin could finally start talking to him.  
Disappointed the blond went back to his own house. He was caught up in thoughts the whole Sunday. 

Monday was always the day Changbin went to the newspaper he worked as a part-timer. He had a small column where he wrote about plants and flowers.  
The dark haired had a sleepless night before, his thoughts only around his blond neighbor. How he wished to turn back time and to change the event which destroyed the small chance he might have had with Lee Felix.  
Strong he breathed out and opened his front door. As he was about to lock his house, a post-it was facing him. There, a bright yellow note was stuck on his door.

Surprised he was reading the text. 

“I love the color pink on you. I love the color of your morning gown, in which you looked cute and which was even putting forth your strong masculinity. I love the color pink the most on your face, which blessed me with the most adorable blush I had ever seen.”

Changbin's heart was beating with almost the speed of light, he was afraid he might get a heart stroke. His face passed the color pink within seconds and was bright red. He looked around to be sure it wasn't some hidden camera shit or someone who was playing a game and he even looked at his neighbor's house. But nothing seemed out of place and no one was watching him. Quickly he saved the post-it inside his jacket's pocket and went to work. He never had been that happy before. 

From his window, Felix was smiling at the blooming flower oozing out the scent of happiness. Seo Changbin was really giving him diabetes - too cute. He had made up his mind, to send his shy and awkward neighbor every day a post-it until he would feel comfortable enough to speak with him. The last half year, thanks to Changbin's notes, he felt as if he had been the most loved and blessed person alive. Felix wanted to do the same to his secret admirer, for whom he had been falling in love since a while ago. This was something the blond discovered as soon as the post-its stopped coming. 

Binnie really thought he was the luckiest man alive. The post-its which were stuck to his front door each day made him so happy. He knew it was Felix. He wished to run straight to his neighbor and pour out his heart, but he didn't know how and still had that guilt of scaring the younger one away.

“I still cherish and appreciate all your notes. I was feeling special each day, thanks to them.”

“I hope one day that beautiful smile of yours will greet me and not my post-its. I will wait for that day patiently.”

“The weather forecast said it will be cold today, please put on a warm jacket and don't get sick.”

“I still don't know a lot about you, but I am sure whatever you do will only be successful. As your big warm heart was fruitful warming up mine.”

A few days passed and finally Changbin couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop procrastinating, like Chan told him and overcome his shyness. 

With firm steps he went to Felix house and knocked.

“Changbin, I am so happy you are visiting. Come in.”

The rays of his sun struck him to the core. Binnie forced himself to not lower his gaze and to start a conversation. 

He breathed heartily out inside Felix living room. The other was in the kitchen to bring them tea.  
Even his house looked like the epitome of happiness and love. He was taking in the scent of soft peaches and faint sandalwood and wished this moment would last forever. 

“I hope you like Jasmine tea.” 

What a bright alluring voice, even if it was the deepest one he ever heard.

“I love you.”

Shocked Changbin was now finally looking at Felix. He said it. He really finally said it. Changbin senses had been overstimulated, with the surroundings profound soaked in Lee Felix's being, and his already nervous beating heart couldn't bear it anymore. 

“I love you too.”

Ah, he could die right there. This was definitely too much for him, Changbin felt like crying tears of joy. 

“Really?!”

“Yes really. I was falling slowly but steady with each of your post-its, which became my bliss and safe haven. You can't imagine how much they mean to me, how much you mean to me. I am so happy I got your parcel by chance, because I could finally met you. Who would have known it was my shy neighbor from next door?!”

Felix beamed at Changbin, who started to blush madly again.

“I am so happy as well. Since a long time I wished to talk to you. But I didn't have any courage and then I said something stupid, I am still sorry about it.”

“Well it's ok. I have to admit it scared the shit out of me and I am still afraid my lawn will attack me. So as a compensation you have to promise me to stay with me forever and protect me from it.”

“I will never let your hand go, I promise. Even if I don't have to protect you, I will. Actually I was searching some more and found out mowing the lawn is not only injuring the grass. This self defense, the chemical reaction of its 'cis-3-hexenal' helps -”

“Changbin, please I really think you are sexy when you are babbling about science but, for the love of god let's stop talking about grass.”

“Oh, yes sure.”, the dark haired coughed, “what do you want to talk about?”

“Mhm, how about when and where our first date will be?” Felix wiggled with his eyebrows, laughing at the shorter one.

“F-first d-date?!”

“Yes, you don't want to?”

“No, no I would love to. I want this every day of the rest of my life.”

“You are a keeper Seo Changbin.”

Felix whole body transformed into jelly upon looking at his neighbor's radiating face. He couldn't believe from now on he could hopefully see it daily.

The post-its never stopped, and the lovebirds were sending each other daily colorful sweet messages. 

Woojin who had intentionally removed the address on the fateful parcel, was delighted to see that the sun and flower next door were finally bathing into each other's light.


	2. Save your last dance for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am sorry to bother you, but my brother is sadly unable to return back home alone. So I will bring him and pick him up each time."  
> Chris felt Lucas burning gaze, grilling him alive.  
> 'It's ok Lucas you will understand it one day. After I married Lee Minho, adopted 1 to 7 children with him, you will perhaps do the same to your future nephews to get your man."
> 
> In which Chan was a complete whipped, babbling mess around the most beautiful dancer he had ever met.

“Binnie, he is so handsome. I can't stop thinking about him.” , Chris took another gulp of his milk bottle,“ There is no gravity around him. He moves smoother than water flows. He laughs brighter than the sun shines. He is perfect, he is Lee Minho.” 

Changbin was observing his best friend next to him, the way he was holding onto his milk bottle, head down, babbling and he asked himself if he also had looked that pitiful. 

“Sounds whipped to me.”

“Yes, Mr. 'don't torture the lawn' it's whipped, it's gay. Super gay, the gayest never seen before.” Chris was eyeing his friend. “I did something.”

Changbin had a premonition, because as smart as his friend was sometimes he had a tendency for stupid actions. 

“What did you do?!”

“Well, yesterday I brought Lucas again to his dance classes, and I told another lie. I said I have to wait for my brother from now on because he is unable to return home alone. Lucas hasn't spoken to me since yesterday. He is mad. Well it's understandable, all his dance class friends were listening and Minho had a face full of compassion for him. Did I say Lucas has a crush on his dance teacher as well?! So we are brothers and love rivals.”

“Minho at least knows who your brother is. Did he even speak to you once?!”

This blow had its effect. Chan was feeling like he was shrinking to the height of his friend. 

“Just so you know we talked yesterday for the first time. And I think he even flirted with me.”

“Oh ok, what did he say?”

Chris coughed and straightened his back. 

“He said: You there, Lucas brother. Take off your shoes. If I see you dirtying the dance floor, I will personally whip your ass.”

The blond Australian wiggled his eyebrows and his dimples were decorating a contagious, adorable smile.

“He said I will PERSONALLY whip your ass. I guess he is an offensive one. But I want to take things slow you know.”

His wiggling and dorky but still adorable talk reminded Changbin of another Australian.

“Yes better take it slow. Like first let him know who you are. Start with your name.”

Chan stood up and looked down at Changbin, “You became quite a nasty fellow since you are dating your boy next door. A reminder buddy, you were crushing on Felix a whole year and wrote him anonymous post-its messages for around half a year because you were afraid to scare him away. I know Minho only a month. So thanks baby Changbin for your advice.”

On his way home he was thinking how he could persuade his brother to not be mad anymore. He knew he had said something dumb, he had not considered Lucas feelings at all. 

Chris face lit up. Again his deep dimples and crescent eyes were blessing his surroundings. 

Lucas loved the cupcakes from the bakery on the Sunshine Street 44/19. It was situated inside a tall building with many other shops. There his brother's first crush worked part-time at the bakery. Maybe Chris could even kill two birds with one stone?! He was debating if his brother might not get a sense of reminiscent, and would go back to pour his love back at the cute baker guy Seungmin?! The way to someones heart is through their stomach. His brother was young and underaged. There was no future for his brother and Lee Minho, tomorrow he would love someone else. But he himself was in his prime, just a few years into college. He needed to plan for the future, and right now he saw only the beautiful image of Lee Minho in his future. Perhaps a wedding at the beach?! A small house near the yellow woods?! Adopting one to seven kids?! Yes some strays, he hated the fact there were too many orphans in the world. 

Tomorrow will be another dance lesson for Lucas, Chris was so happy his brother whined until his parents allowed him to take an additional unit of two hours per week. 

Again trailing in his thoughts, which black clothes from his wardrobe he should wear and that it was ok to ditch his first college class. It was anyway the first time he would do it.

Chris sighed for the Xth time, remembering tomorrow will be exactly one month since he saw Lee Minho for the first time. Maybe a gift would be appropriate?! He pushed the door of the tall shopping mall open to enter the bakery.

Lee Minho loved to dance. Dancing was the center of his life, even if he was studying at university ethical hacking. He had always been a whiz kid, especially with computers. 

Still, being able to teach his kids dance choreographies and to participate with them at national and international battles, seeing the glee in the little one's eyes - it was his entire world.

As he was stretching, preparing for his next lesson, he shivered. Something was off. He literally felt being watched. Minho turned around, and saw a head with a bright smile popping off through the glass door of the room. He almost screamed. It was that older brother of one of his kids. 

But that guy, Chan was harmless he had already checked up on him. He didn't even need to put his ethical hacking talent into use, because that dork had left his phone unlocked. To Minho's defense, the blond had left it on the floor where he was sitting during the kids lesson. The dancer wanted only to get in touch with someone who might tell the Australian his mobile phone was with him. In addition, since he first came with Lucas a month ago he stared sometimes at him in an open manner. Sure it was in an innocent, cute, dorky manner but still Minho wasn't sure if he might be some psycho stalker. The dark-haired wanted to be safe and take precaution. He wasn't invading Chan's privacy really, he only went through the search list of his browser and YouTube. To see if he was looking for ropes, gasoline, how to get away with murder – though Minho knew this because a friend of his told him once – and whatever a murderous stalker might need to look up. So after seeing some kittens and puppies YouTube searches as well a few hot men ones – though everything was PG-fine, he confirmed Chan was really an innocent man. However, there was something disturbing. Chan's phone had a het-virgin like background?! But it was ok, Minho didn't like discrimination, even with heterosexuals. Maybe Lucas brother was bi?! Because 'hot men' would be a search Minho himself would do. After confirming, he called Lucas to tell him his brother's phone was still at the dance studio.

Even if he almost jumped from the sudden appearance of Chan's head, he snickered upon seeing the man. He looked like a lost puppy, the ones the guy himself had searched on YouTube. There he stood with his big sad eyes, being kept away by the door to enter. Minho even imagined, as soon as he would enter that puppy would like some pats on his head and he would consider it seeing the charming, cute face of the Australian. 

“Hi, you are a bit early today.”

“Oh hey, yeah Lucas is a slow one while changing. And I didn't want him to be late and miss your lesson.”

Chris beamed at Minho. The dance teacher looked so angelic today. His baggy clothes, his out of this world looks – something the blond was sure, Minho had to be an angel. How can someone be that manly and fragile and strong and soft and cute and defined and handsome and hot and innocent - at the same time. This doesn't make sense to him, so he came to the only conclusion he was an angel, out of this world – dropped from heaven to torture him with a cotton candy feeling. 

Minho was silently questioning if Lucas was ok. He would do his best to help the poor boy in every way he could. 

“It's ok. He can come later if he needs longer, I will make an exception for him.”

His heart swelled up upon hearing those words, yes indeed an angel. Yes, he had a little of remorse and guilt nagging at him for using again his beloved baby brother, but Lucas was twelve in a few years he would understand him and might do the same to get his man with one of his future nephews. 

“No please you are doing so much. Oh I also have something for you.”

This blond guy had the most captivating smile he had ever seen. Those dimples were stunning, Minho almost moved to touch them. 

“Tada, a cake. But not a normal cake, it's a cupcake with a kitty on it, aaand a bottle of fresh milk. I get those bottles from work. So I thought because you are always working so hard and teaching my brother, I just took them with me, for you today. But no no, no need to think I did it extra. They were just leftovers, I thought since waste is something bad for the planet, I could give you these gifts without no meaning or intention behind. Just food.”

Shit, he was babbling. But watching Minho's stern expression, made him go overboard. He couldn't tell his crush that after one month he was thinking about their future and kids and that he had spent two hours in Seungmin's bakery to finally chose the perfect cupcake. As he thought, the stomach might truly be the best way to get to his crush's heart. One who shouldn't be to overwhelming in size as a gift, but one with a hinted meaning - but more subconsciously and to totally not giving Minho the impression of wanting to bind him.

Chris felt exhausted. What should be his next move?! His moral compass was hindering him to use Lucas again.

Minho was fixing the blond Australian and wanted to hug that cute guy. He always had a soft spot for dorks, especially the babbling ones. What an innocent puppy. But upon looking behind Chan, he remembered there were his colleagues somewhere out there and he didn't want to give them more to tattle. The dancer was already marked as cold-hearted man, because he rarely talked to them. Not with a particular reason, he was just focused on his lessons and university. His time was limited, but he nevertheless was polite with them. Once one of them said, he might be an easy guy - looking like he was breaking hearts. The dumb one wanted to be funny, but such remarks weren't funny for Minho. He wanted to take Chan's cupcake and indulge into it as well into the nice intentions of the blond. He still declined.

“I am sorry. Thank you for your thoughts though.”

“Ah, is it the cat?! I wasn't sure if a cat or a dog might be cuter.”

Ah, Minho was melting away. That guy really bought it extra for him.

“No I have three of them. I don't want to let others have the impression I am being bribed. So I would prefer to keep it professional.”

Chris was heartbroken. The words 'I would prefer to keep it professional' were breaking him. 

The lesson started, and he was sitting gloomily on the side. 

Minho gave him here and there a side glimpse and felt bad for him. He looked like a kicked puppy, because he didn't take his gift. One of those dogs expressions when they want you to play with your own socks they brought to you, but are devastated soon enough because you don't play with them, take your socks back and even tell them a 'No'.

The lesson ended and Minho's next private one started. 

He even said his goodbyes to Chan but the blond only pressed a tiny bye, an almost unhearable reply, soaked with sadness. The dark-haired wanted to pat the head, which seemed to hung down a bit lower than before and lifeless. He didn't know why he cared that much about the blond, though he was aware he was kind of attracted to him. He had declined a lot of gifts before, but never did a rejected person pluck at his heartstrings in such a manner. The Australian had a way of stirring his protective instinct, wanting to tuck him into warm, huge blankets and to keep him safe from harm. And that smile?! Oh my god was it contagious warm with those breathtaking dimples, he couldn't endure seeing that blond guy sad.

The following days Chris tried to get back on track, by filling his mind with positivity again and even to take his own advice to stop procrastinating. Sure it was also after a couple of milk bottles with Changbin. Because he gnawed at Changbin's ear, reserved all his best friends cuddles and love for himself. After the shorter Australian felt left out, he reserved Felix love and cuddles as well.

The door opened, and he heard from behind his friend a high pitched “oh baaaby Chaaangbean” - oh he wanted to barf. He loved the couple's interactions but right now he needed his friends help. To also come up with a plan to get his man, like they did back with Changbin.

“Why are you here again?”

“How dare you! I practically raised you. Give me hugs and help.”

“So Lucas is crushing on a new dance teacher. I considered giving up on Minho if he would have insisted. But it's all gucci now. There will be no problems with him in the future.”

Nowadays he was bringing back from work three milk bottles, as Felix was a lot of times at Changbin's side. They were practically stitched together, and Chan couldn't let any of his kids - as he called them - without milk. 

Ah, young love - when will he ever?!

“Well that's good. Now your way is completly free.” 

“But babe you forgot Minho said he wanted to keep it professional.”

Disgusting, they started to use pet names. Chris wanted to call Minho or be called by him 'babe' as well. 

And when will he ever let out his unique Australian genes, full of koala love, and hang onto Minho like a koala - as Felix did right now.  
Which wasn't something decided by genes, but Chris called dibs on the koala love. 

Felix was covering Changbin's mouth.

“Shhh, don't say that. He might start crying. But Chris there is something I am curious about.”

“What is it?”

“How did you discover Minho might like men?”

“See I am not making him cry, you did it babe. Look at him.”

Oh crying was something Chris considered right now. How could he be so dumb?! Forgetting the most important thing, to be sure Minho swings that way as well. He didn't write him anonymous post-its love shit, and his cupcake had been rejected. 

Chan's expression was a shocked one. He had been harassing a straight guy?! Oh my god, he was that kind of gay he never wanted to be. To make straights uncomfortable. Though those kind of gays were only a few bad apples, they still made the rest of them look bad. 

Ah one problem gone, a huge one next. The blond was holding his head into his hands, as if he didn't plan to dive up ever again. He will just move to Changbin, to hide for the rest of his life and ask the couple to adopt him. 

“Oh no Chris, I thought you would know. What if he is straight?!”

A familiar sound, his phone buzzed. 

Chris was reading a message from his friend Woojin with only the words to it: 

“Have fun, enjoy.”

He tilted his head to the right with a confused expression. But before the couple could ask him what was bothering him, an unknown number was calling him.

“Hello?”

“Hey Chan, it's me Lee Minho.”

Chris was so surprised he stood immediately up. 

“Who is-”

Changbin was silenced with Chris fast waving his left arm at him and a he also had earned a furious expression. 

“Babe, I think it's his crush the dance teacher, look at his beaming face.”

A deep voice whispering in his ear sent chills down Changbin's spine, and it had the most effect to shut him down.

“Oh hi Mr. Lee. I mean hi Minho.”

'Minster Lee' sure made the other feel awkward. But how to address a potential straight?! He didn't want to scare him by leaving a weird impression of him, like being crazy over straight guys. To want to make them gay or whatever. Chan paced up and down in Changbin's living room. His heart would sure soon jump out of his chest, due to his excitement. 

“Yes Minho is ok. I can still call you Chan right?”

“Yes sure! Chan, Chris, Christopher, Bang Chan, b … wh-whatever you want.”

The blond stopped in between his sentence because he almost had wanted to say baby boy. It was all that damn couples fault and their lovey-dovey attitude. 

“So Channie, uhm Woojin said you will take over his two dance units for this week?! Thank you for taking them, as it really isn't easy to reschedule them and sadly a refund isn't possible.”

What Channie?! A pet name?! Doesn't matter - it counts at one. The way he said it, with that beautiful voice of his, Channie wanted to cry. Chris was thinking back to Woojin's message. His friend was a lifesaver, a god. He had to thank him properly meeting with him the next time. 

“Yes sure no problem. When should I be there again?”

“This evening at seven. I am sorry it might be a bit tardy, but Woojin's private classes are always this late.”

“No problem.”

Private classes?! LATE private classes?! Perhaps only Minho and him inside the 'Hellevator Studios'?! Whatever Woojin would want, Chan was willing to gift his friend even the entire world.

“Then see you later.”

“Definitely! Of course later. See you later, bye.”

Chris was still standing there for a few moments, holding onto his mobile phone with a blissful expression.

“I think he is praying?!”

“Yeah, like chanting.”

Felix totally agreed with his boyfriend.

Chris looked at his friends. 

“Yes praying, because from now one in this household - “

“You mean my house?”

“Don't interrupt your father. In this household and all other households we will only pray to our one and only god Kim Woojin. Heretics be gone, I have a date.”

Felix was laughing out loudly while watching Chan happily storming out of the house. 

“Chris is such an innocent baby. He is so cute.”

“He really is. A cute, innocent angel.” , Binnie was gazing at Felix “But I am the cutest right?!”

Changbin had a small pout on his lips. His words anyway not meant to be serious. He loved to be babied around and cared for, especially by Felix when they were alone. 

“Naturally. Who could be cuter than my one and only angel - baby Changbin?!”, and the blond kissed the pout away. 

Nervously Chris opened the door to the studio which was located in District 9.

He wasn't sure if his hands were sweating, but he was burning up too much. 

Inside the dance room Minho didn't feel better. Kim Woojin was one of his best friends. A very important one, and an outstanding pupil of his. The light blond learned dance moves quick, had a bighearted, lovable character and looked phenomenal good. So good that Minho had crushed once on him. They were clicking right away and soon they met up in private and talked about their lives. After that cupcake gift incident he had with Chris, Woojin had been his next student. He was a bit absentminded due to what had happened before, and his friend was fast to pick up his mood, so they started talking after the lesson about it. 

Minho came to a shocking conclusion, he might be feeling more than just attraction towards the blond. Sure it was only a month, and they didn't talk a lot, but Minho couldn't get the Australian out of his head. The way his smile made him warm, the way he looked at him with his innocent eyes, pouring out admiration and affection. As if he was the most special being for Chris. No one had ever looked at him the way he did. 

And his happy virus attitude, sometimes dorky side?! Just adorable. Minho loved Chan's babbling, he had a desire to hear it daily. He still didn't know him that much, so he was attracted but he couldn't say he was madly in love. However, he wanted to see where this happy warm feeling, Chan caused him to feel in every cell of his body each time upon seeing the blond, would lead them. 

“Hi.”

“Hi, you can put your things away first. If you want to?!”

“Yeah, ok.”

No one of them moved the slightest at all. Chris was still standing with his big bag at the door, and Minho had put down roots by the window.  
Gazing at each other, as if movements could wake them up from the beautiful view through the windows each one of them where staring into.

After a while the dancer was the first to speak up.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, but I wanted to ask you before we start if you ever felt uncomfortable because of me.”

“Why should I?! No, absolutely no. What caused you to ask something like this?”

“I don't know. I don't want to make you feel weird, because I am me.”

“But why could you being you make me feel weird?”

Chan paused, he breathed hard out. 

“Because I am gay.”

Attentively he gazed at Minho. Chris was ok with telling people he was gay, he just didn't do it because it was his own sexual orientation and had nothing to do with other people. It would be like telling someone he is a human. No one runs around and is shouting he is human or straight or gay or anything else. But sometimes if Chris cared about someone a lot, he wanted to be sure the other person wouldn't get awkward around him by hearing he was gay. A risky move, as it could destroy a blossoming friendship or any other relationship. However, Chan was certain if someone was dropping another person because of their sexual orientation, they weren't even worth it from the start. Still, he was nervous as he really had feelings for the dancer.

“Why should that matter to me?! You can be gay, straight or whatever you want. And frankly speaking I am gay as well, and even find you more than adorable cute. I hope this doesn't make you in return uncomfortable.” 

Now Minho was fixing the other. But Chris was beaming from ear to ear right after he said “I am gay as well”.

“And I think you are the most breathtaking person alive Lee Minho. Not to be me, and because we are two gays who just told each other they are gay - so automatically they should hock up” Chris took a breather in between “but would you maybe consider going out with me?”

Minho still had a faint blush because of Chan's compliment on his face, and answered him while beaming back. 

“Of course, you cute dork. How about right now?”

The dance lesson was left unused, but both didn't care about dancing at that moment anyway. 

The following days, Woojin's phone was bombarded with messages full of love and praises and even worshiping him - from Minho and Chris. 

It made Woojin really happy to see his friends happiness. 

The dancer and his puppy, would share their first and perchance their last dance together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a lil of side Changlix because they are cute, and I made the chapter longer. And baby Binnie will anyway show up in all of the stories.  
> There is for real a field of study called 'ethical hacking'.


	3. Sometimes rainbows can be touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His cat is odd, she loves spicy food."
> 
> Even if Hyunjin was lying, he wanted to touch the rainbow he was admiring in silence. To have another moment and so he reached out with everything he had.

“Sir can I help you?!”

“Excuse me, Sir!!!”

A pain spreading from his sides, forcing him to wake up and return to reality. An elder woman had tried to go around him with unsteady legs and poor vision. Right away Hyunjin was bowing and stuttering an apology, his bottle of Tabasco still in his right hand.  
He abhorred hot stuff. The tongue burns right away and goes numb, the skin is irritated, and the complexion deteriorates. Not to mention about the tall one's stomach. Spicy food was something Hyunjin couldn't tolerate well. However, as soon as he had seen Jeongin entering the supermarket who was about to start his shift, the dark-haired grabbed the next thing his hands could reach for – a bottle of Sriracha hot chili sauce. 

Hyunjin's own part-time job at the library was about to start soon and he actually didn't have any time to dawdle around. The student even didn't need to buy anything in particular, he just had learned over the past three months when Jeongin's shifts would start and end. This was the only reason he went to a supermarket half an hour away from his workplace and home, to buy stuff he even wouldn't use. 

Nevertheless, Hwang Hyunjin wasn't someone wasteful with food. He brought all the products he couldn't or wouldn't use to the nearby soup kitchen, next to his house. 

“Sir, you are standing now for about a couple of minutes on the same spot. Can I help you somehow? Should I call someone to pick you up?”

An expression full of empathy was greeting the handsome boy as he finally turned around to face the supermarket worker. 

“No thank you. I was just about to pay for this.”

Hyunjin's cheeks started to burn. 

“Okay please come with me, I will open the cash desk 1 for you.” The man wanted to help that youngster as soon as possible. Poor guy, he looked lost. 

“No, no it's ok. I remembered I still need to buy something.”

The other was eyeing him in disbelief but kept silent. 

Hyunjin was rooming through the rows of the supermarket until he found what he was looking for. Or rather until he found the person for whom he actually was there.  
So Jeongin wasn't on cashier duty the whole day.

There, squatting with a can of cat food in each of his hands and some more around him, the pink haired boy was arranging the shelf in front of him. 

The librarian was entrapped by the other's presence. How Jeongin's upper body and head moved gracefully to his left to select another can of cat food. On how his slender, long beautiful fingers moved to take a product and place it neatly to the others on the shelf. Even if he was focused, his eyes never stopped smiling. Bright orbs lightening up the darkest places of peoples heart, securing with tranquility and spreading a happiness starting from within – at least that's how Hyunjin felt. 

“Oh hi, how can I help you today?”

That smile was wrapping the dark-haired boy into cotton candy clouds.  
“Hi Jeongin. I was looking for one of those to go with my bottle of hot sauce.”  
Hyunjin tried his best as he could to stay nonchalant.

“A can of cat food?”

A look of inquiry while the younger one was showing him the product.

Well the bed he himself prepared was ready, so he had to lie in it.

“Yes thank you. A friend of mine has a cat, and she is odd. She loves to have some drops of Sriracha with her food.”

“Oh but isn't it bad for the stomach of a small animal to consume spicy food?”

“No. The vet told my friend one to two small drops merged with the cat food is ok and makes the fur shinier.”

What the hell was he talking about?! Hyunjin cussed himself silently. How can something be good for a small animal when his own bigger stomach couldn't take in spicy food?

“However it is only recommended for my friend's cat as she has a weird digestive system.”

'Oh my god stop talking. He will think you are some creep, a liar, a wacko or an animal abuser or all of this together. Hyunjin stop talking!!! I got this. I have to think before speaking. Think properly through before talking nonsense!” the dark-haired fought a hard internal battle.

After Hyunjin came back to his senses, he only witnessed how Jeongin smiled and moved his body back to fill the shelf with cans once again.

Oh no he had said something to him. Something he had missed. He needed a solution fast. Think, think, think.

“I am sorry to bother you again, but I need more help Jeongin. Are there reduced products on sale now?”

Great one, sure the smiling angel had to talk longer with him. 

“The green apples are on sale if you take five pounds, the spaghetti if you buy four packages, the soft drinks if you take two six-pack, as well ...”

The tall one was fixed on Jeongin's lips while he was talking, but wasn't listening to the pink haired words. The smiling eyes, the dimples, the whole face, the sound of his voice and every movement was his main focus not the meaning of his words. 

“Shall I show you the products on sale Hyunjin?”

“Yes please.”

Beaming and with light footsteps he followed him. What a lucky day he could now even spend more time with Jeongin. 

Bathing in the younger one's presence, giving him a whole-heartily yes to all of his questions without even listening properly, even getting the chance to have his raising huge arsenal of food products being personally guided by Jeongin to his own cash desk and making his bank account to cry tears of anger for assaulting it in a manner it never been through before. Yes, today was really a lucky day for Hyunjin.  
A new problem occurred, Jeongin was back somewhere inside of the NXT 2 U supermarket and he was standing before two shopping carts filled to the brim with groceries and other things.

In addition his part-time job was about to start. 

A bitter realization came to him, the advice he gave himself earlier, “think properly before you speak” was one to apply as well on taking decisions. His new advice for himself was now “think” , “think before doing anything”. However, Hyunjin didn't regret his purchases at all. He would donate them anyway.

With a deep exhaling sound he called in sick. His boss was more than displeased. After he got a lecture of being irresponsible to notify him too late, Hyunjin also got a warning to take his job more serious otherwise he could search for a new one. 

Spiritless the student made his second call. Great Chan wasn't picking up. Deeply in thoughts about who else had a car he knew, another person came into his mind. 

Twenty minutes later Woojin collected the dark-haired man from the supermarket and they drove to the soup kitchen to leave the food there.

A few months ago he had started to work at the towns library and on his first work day he got lost. The town wasn't big, but he still had managed to land on the exact opposite part of Levanter. It wasn't due to the fact he moved recently to the town, he was born there, or because the town was large, 1500 citizen – the reason was sometimes you get a bad day and so your orientation sucks which leads to a broken compass.  
Frustrated he had craved a bottle of fresh milk. Whenever the tall man had some thoughts bothering him, he would go over to his best friend Changbin to meet there up with their other best friends Chan and Jisung. Though the librarian had to give Chris a heads-up to bring more bottles, as his friend loved to go over to Binnie almost daily to feed the shorter one with words and milk. Between cuddles and fresh milk Hyunjin could feel how his sorrows vanished and how his heart was at ease. 

So back then his craving for milk was him at least having a connection to his best friends and therefore to get some kind of comfort through it. 

But before Hyunjin could get his hands on a bottle of milk a vision of a literally angel in the shape of a NXT 2 U supermarket shop assistant blinded him to move forward. 

“Good morning dear customer, can I help you?”

With his back still bent to place some milk product inside the refrigerator Jeongin had felt a presence next to him. As always he first greeted the customer and then he tried to help and please them as fast as possible. 

But some weeks later, the pink haired boy sensed this one was odd. He always came specifically to him. Jeongin first thought it might have been a coincidence or himself implying too much into it, but after a while he knew he wasn't imagining or making up stuff, Hyunjin seemed to come extra to this supermarket because of him. After some time they even addressed each other with their names, Hyunjin told him his during the second visit.  
Jeongin wasn't particular upset, however he was a bit annoyed. Why would a guy he doesn't know, especially such a good-looking guy like Hyunjin show up every time he started his shift?! Even more, that tall guy would never pay at another cash desk than his - if Jeongin was on duty - though another cashier might be free or would have less of people queuing. He would stay in the middle of the supermarket waiting for him to serve him.

Then all his strange questions. They weren't strange in particular, but most of the time self explaining or easy to answer by oneself and actually a more personal taste issue.

For example: 

“Which sauce would you recommend me for this gnocchi?”

“What should I buy to bake my niece the best birthday cake?”

“How do I cook this meat to be especially tender? Oh, you are vegetarian?! Interesting, what should I do if I want to try vegetarian food as well? Are there pros and cons? Could you please give me some guidance?”

This guy was strange. What was his purpose?! Jeongin liked the attention he got, and that he was been taken serious. Most of the time people around him wouldn't ask him questions or ask about his opinion from the start, because they thought he was a baby. Not soaked with enough knowledge to be taking serious. He hated that feeling. Sure it was nice how Hyunjin was seeking his advice as if no one knew the answer than Jeongin himself.

But today the taller one didn't seem to listen at all. And this made the younger again annoyed, thinking he was again not being taken serious, and it was even more irritating because it came from the one person who recently was seeking his opinion four times a week.

He was being confronted again by a feeling he feared. As if someone was placing him inside a transparent box like a doll to preserve him the way they wanted, not letting him speak or out of the box to take a breather. 

Still Jeongin had a few friends he could count on and his parent were okay most of the time. With Hyunjin he hoped a new friendship might blossom, and he had to confess he especially loved the full attention he got each time the dark-haired boy showed up. And a tiny voice inside Jeongin also admitted that it was great how he was the center of such a handsome man and that he might, slightly, but still crush a bit on.  
The pink haired boy didn't have a particular preference. If the person approaching him would cherish and respect everything about him, it didn't matter to Jeongin which gender was courting.

Naturally he felt bad for what he did to Hyunjin today, but he wasn't listening at all and so Jeongin made him buy many things. If rich-boy was only there today for admiring, then rich-boy could pay at least for gazing at him. Jeongin was a whole package, and he wanted Hyunjin to make him feel like that the whole time. 

“Binnie”, Hyunjin was whining inside Changbin's arms. He currently cuddled with his best friend on Changbin's couch in the living room. 

“Yes, yes.” Changbin was stroking the taller man's head. 

They all loved skinship, but Jinnie loved it the most. He attached himself to others because he not only loved to express his fondness towards them, but also he loved to get affection back. The tallest among them was the biggest softy. And of course his friends would pamper him with all the cuddles and caresses he deserved, because they loved Hyunjin as much as he loved them. 

Knocks disturbed the two and Changbin was about to stand up but Hyunjin had another idea. 

“Don't go. Cuddle with me more, I am sad right now.” 

With a pout and still firmly embracing the shorter one, Jinnie wasn't planning to let him go anywhere. 

“Okay okay I am coming back, I promise. Or do you want to give me a kiss?!”

Binnie was leaning towards his friend and as usual this really helped, he was getting lightly hit a few times on his mouth. 

Free, Changbin was laughing his way towards his entrance door. Hyunjin and he knew each other the longest within their circle of friends. So a situation like that was normal for them as you can only show the greatest possible closeness with your beloved. The best friends they were they had exactly that, a calm platonic bond where they could relax to their fullest knowing the other's personality best and the only boundary they had was just a feeling of not being attracted towards the other. Which actually made the friendship even more wholesome and stable.  
At first Changbin was afraid his boyfriend might feel awkward, strange or even jealous seeing him with his best friends behaving freely. But Felix didn't mind at all. He even told Binnie that he loved to shower his friends with all love as well. Love does not have any amount or a limitation or is particular defined by only one relationship. It comes in different shapes and bonds, sometimes it forms slowly or it changes, sometimes it is a steady flow of unchanged affection or like lightning it strikes you with it's light deep inside you. Then love can stigmatize itself in every cell of your body going through flesh, blood and bones until it reaches your soul. Coating it with a unique sense only you yourself are allowed to define or not. The love for a mother, a friend, a lover – there isn't a particular amount for the many kinds of love and most of the times it can't be defined as it may change. And love doesn't come with a good or a bad label to it. It needs understanding, trust and respect from all participants to grow like a flower towards the sun and blossom wholly. Listening to Felix talking in such a serious way about love was making the small flower within him growing again a bit further towards his sun. 

So he was happy he could behave as usual with his friends, because he had his lover's fully trust.

“It's me.”

Chan was beaming at his friend and entered the house without needing an invitation. It was anyway considered as his second home.

“Why are you now here?! I called you hours ago. HOURS!!! You can leave again.”

“Hyunjin I was working. Come let me make it up to you.”

Chris was placing the three milk bottles on the coffee table and was throwing himself on the black-haired boy to embrace him tightly.

“Work? Didn't you go on a date with Minho?”

“Date?! I see, so now that it's over you have time for me again?! Go away. Even if you took an additional milk bottle with you without me reminding you, I don't want it.”

Hyunjin was playfully pushing Chris off him.

“Jinnie baby, don't be a drama king. Here take my whole love.” 

“But don't you take an additional milk bottle these days with you because of Felix?”

Changbin inquired.

“Take your whole love back and get off me. You never do this when we all are around without an announcement before.”

The seriousness in Hyunjin's voice was not genuine at all, because he only wanted to tease and play with his best friend more. To get himself distracted from his sadness.  
With his hands he was shoving Chris kissing face away from him.

“Thanks Changbin, you are a real help here buddy. Jinnie did you see the boy?! He is a small koala with tiny hands, a short body and a baby face. Do you think I am cruel?! Similar to Binnie, I try to pamper my new kid with milk until he grows a bit more. Sadly I lost my hopes with Changbin, but Felix might gain some height.”

“What about me?”

A drowsy Lix was coming downstairs and was rubbing his sleep off. 

“Great, now you guys have woken him up. Lix had a hard day, can't you just tune it down when you are here?!”

“Are you both showing off with your lovers?! Since when is Felix sleeping at your place?! And where is Jisung? My only support in this household of ungrateful friends. I'm lovesick and you both sprinkle salt into my wounds. I hate pairs. You all should perish.”

Hyunjin was already up to his feet and ready to storm out. He came for comfort not to see his friends in a close way with their boyfriends - he himself yearned for that at that moment.

Changbin and Chris were pushing him down back to the couch and were hugging him tenderly. 

Seeing the scene Felix laughed and joined in himself. Now all of them were focused on cuddling with Hyunjin and calming him down. Which wasn't needed because Jinnie didn't bear any anger, still it was welcomed as he enjoyed the comfort of affection. 

“I came short before you here, Binnie and me aren't on that level yet.”

“Thanks babe for washing our laundry in front of everyone.”

“Don't worry Baby Changbin, I as well didn't reach another base. I'm still stuck with the most amazing kisses and hugs.”

Chris sighed, not because he wanted to rush things with his lover, they were dating only for a few months but because there was a tiny feeling of excitement about reaching the next stage.

“Are you all showing off again?! I am the center here today.”

“Why are you in distress today Jinnie?”

“Thanks god Lix, the only one who wants to understand me. You others have lost your spot.”, after a stern expression he continued “I am in love with the most beautiful angel who ever breathed on this planet. Jeongin's smile is curing all diseases, his voice is clearing the toxicity around him and his touches are nourishing everything with love and life. I am madly in love and I don't know how to ask him out without getting rejected or scaring him away. I buy stuff I don't need only to spend time with him. I love to listen to his amazing mind yearning for more of his words. Today I was so affected I strayed away and missed his speech, because I was so mesmerized by his perfect being.”

Hyunjin told his last sentences with a hint of bitterness. He truly wanted to keep all the younger ones words dear, cherish them inside his mind to let them play over and over again, whenever his heart was missing his voice.

“Also Lix, if I should ever be that lucky to be finally in a relationship with Jeongin, I told him your cat is odd and loves to eat spicy food. So please go on with this statement.”

“Never ever feed Who spicy food.” Felix announced in a deep dark voice “But Jinnie which Jeongin?! I have a friend who is also called like that. Where did you met your Jeongin?”

The tall dark-haired who had let his head to rest on Changbin's shoulder was sudden broad awaken and moved to his right side, his full attention on Felix.

“Really, what a coincidence. I met him a few months ago at one of NXT 2 U's supermarkets, in the Glow district where he works.

“Ah really?! A pink haired cute tall boy with a radiating smile?”

“Yes, that's him. Don't say he is your friend?!”

Around Felix body was now a Hyunjin hugging him in joy. 

“Yeah, so you are in love with my friend?!”

“Lix help me. Tell me how can I court him? What does he like? Would he fall for the same gender? Please tell me he is still single.”

“Well, yes he is and as far as I know he doesn't care about gender so this shouldn't be an obstacle. However, he hates being set up on blind dates or with someone he isn't enough comfortable with.”

The other two were listening to their talk. Changbin stood up with him dragging Chris as well to his feet. 

“We will prepare some snacks in the kitchen and will leave you both to speak more.”

Binnie patted Jinnie's head and was dragging a big Australian koala on his back to the kitchen. Chan was proud his Baby Changbin was growing up in such a great manner. He was pleased with his friend and had his typical beautiful smile with dimples plastered on his face while hugging the shorter one.

The next weeks Jinnie tried to please Jeongin in every possible way. But despite having satisfying conversations, they didn't progress at all. Felix promised Hyunjin to ask Innie if he wanted to meet a friend of his. As Lix explained Jeongin hated to be set up on blind dates, he would get into an anxious state and that's why the blond couldn't set them up easily. So they could only lead him slowly into a comfort zone around Hyunjin until he would be ready to meet the taller one outside from the supermarket.  
Sure Hyunjin felt like he was seeing the most beautiful rainbow in front of him, but though he wanted to touch it, it wasn't possible. Nevertheless, he would give the pink haired boy all the time he needed.

After another impulse purchase Hyunjin was in front of the soup kitchen. Just before he was about to enter someone reached out to him.

“What are you doing here?”

Jeongin was staring at the taller boy and his gaze shifted towards the familiar shopping bags.

His eyes widened. Was he always bringing his different groceries and other unpredictable things he had bought in the past to donate them?  
A warm feeling was immediately spreading through his body. Jeongin already liked the taller man, but this was a new endearing side of him he started to love. Before, he thought he might just waste his purchase because he bought way too much to consume for himself or maybe he wasn't alone, but still it was a lot. And the best Innie could think of was him distributing the things to his friends and family. Never did it came to his mind that, though he already figured out that Hyunjin was courting him and flirted with him, rich-boy had such a pure heart and gave things away even if he still wasn't getting nothing in return than smiles and platonic words. Jeongin's guilt to make him buy a lot of things each time he visited him, was vanishing and being replaced by a warmer brighter emotion. He understood, Hyunjin was never complaining about being lead on by him to buy a lot of things. The taller one could deny or buy less, he wasn't a fool, but this had been never the case. Silently he came and was constantly giving away. Giving away his time and attention to Jeongin, and was giving away to the less fortunate people. Sure he seemed to have the money, however it needs a heart as well to receive nothing in return than a silent fulfillment of a good deed and to make others happy.

Jeongin was tearing up. To witness his crush with tears in his eyes, Hyunjin was fast leaving the shopping bags on the ground and moving next to him.  
He embraced the shorter one and was patting his back. 

“I am sorry, it's not that I don't cherish the groceries I buy from you or the advice and recipes you are sharing with me. I love to listen to everything you say. The thing is I can't cook and I also buy too much to eat for only myself, so I give the rest away. Please don't be disappointed with me, I always took each words of yours serious in and I wish I could make one of your recipes even once.”  
“I know all this already. I know you are coming to my workplace only for me and not because you need stuff. I am just so overwhelmed by you. You are such a nice bighearted person and I feel bad for thinking you are only a rich-boy with a short lasted interest for me. I thought you might lose your interest with time because you are losing a lot of money. But seeing this, I am happy you are a better person than I imagined. You could have tried to pursue me, appealing to my heart making it soft by telling me you donate your purchases but you stayed silent.”  
Innie was sniffing inside the other's arms. 

“Don't worry about the money. I would never want to cage someone with implying a guilty consciousness. I want you to like me and not by indicating I am a good person. I try to live and be a person I like for myself. I don't want to boast around, I was just fortunate to be born in a wealthy family and to have more than others. And I want you to feel comfortable with me as a person and not because I help those in need.”

“Don't worry I liked you before I knew about this.”

The pink haired boy looked up to the taller one with a captivating smile.

Hyunjin's heart was swelling up, warming his body, hearing Jeongin's words.

“Really?! I am happy about this. I hope I am still allowed to court you. I wish one day you might feel the same for me.”

“You don't need to. About liking you, I don't know if it is the same amount as you do, but nevertheless I am attracted towards you and want to try out to see where this feeling leads us. I want to learn more about you, not only in the way a friendship might lead to. I want to go on dates with you.”

With a bright visible blush Jeongin was hiding his face again, leaning it on Hyunjin's broad chest.  
They were both the same, Jinnie's faces as well tainted with a beautiful redness. He kissed the top of the shorter one's head.

“That's something I would love too. Do you have now some time? Would you like to help me with this first, and then we maybe can grab some coffee or something to eat and talk more?”

A beaming smile, the most mesmerizing he had ever witnessed was attacking him.

“Yes!”

Woojin was the one who told his friend Jeongin to meet him in front of the soup kitchen, without telling him why or giving away more information. As soon as he heard Hyunjin's story inside his car, he came up with a plan for both of his friends. He didn't reveal to neither of them he was knowing both of them. Silently he constructed a way to nudge them into a direction they already seem to travel, without pushing too much.

Hyunjin and Jeongin were still at the start of a wonderful journey, with a shared warm emotion of butterflies and sunshine.  
As if rainbows were not longer unreachable.


	4. The cherry on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you like superheroes?”
> 
> This question made the small squirrel stop crying, and he gazed with big eyes at Minnie. With an expression of curiosity and mistrust. 
> 
> “Yes, I love them. Why?”
> 
> “I heard Superman was left by his Mommy as well.”

“Even his cupcakes taste like the purest love. This is devastating. Minho stop eating more of them. I didn't bring them with me to feed you all. Give me money to buy more.”

With his full perfect cheeks Jisung was trying to save Seungmin's sweets from the hungry horde of wolves.

The milk gang had another whipped member. Thanks to Jisung's lovesick state, the gang was recently upgraded with soft fluffy delicious cupcakes two to three times a week.

“Don't take the cherries away. They are all mine. Seungmin said he was decorating the cupcakes with cherries, because I love cherries. Because of ME. Stop eating them you monsters.”

“Woojin please help me. You are the only sane person here. Look at them being pairs and little shits. Shouldn't our milk talks be a comfort zone for the one who needs it?! Well I am needing it. Compensate me and give me money to buy more love in the form of a fluffy handful stored sweet happiness. Hyunjin you are rich, I am short of money, give me some to buy the love I deserve.”

Jinsung was stretching his left arm out open, indicating he wanted cash right now. How could all of them be here?! Just the day he wanted to cry his heart out on his best friends shoulders?! He even texted them before, but the snakes came with their boyfriends. He was happy at least Woojin was on this Sunday with him. 

“You know if you want to buy love there are other ways.”

“Chris why is your boyfriend a salty one?! I guess you prefer salt over sweets. Fine with me. Seungmin is anyway not an option for all of you. Never dare to approach my fluffy sweet perfect future husband. And why, WHY is no one taking care of me?! Cuddle with me already you meanies.”

He started to whine again but was soon enough embraced with the full attention and love of seven of his friends. That was anyway what he deserved, being sad or not. Jisung was the happy pill of their circle, so the one bringing the most bliss had to be protected at all cost. To nourish Jisung with love was something the others anyway did automatically. Even while teasing him, each word was filled with the deepest affection. A selfless person as Jisung was always caring about other people's happiness first, he was a rare to find and most appreciated friend. 

“Seungmin is truly a cute one. I saw him a couple of times because Lucas had crushed on him and his sweets before finding my perfect Minho to fall for.”

“Good, buy a lot of sweets, make him rich – all of you. But don't go overboard you are almost all already taken. Woojin please don't make a move on him, or I might cry.”

Smiling, Woojin squished the shorter one's adorable cheeks. Even with this act, Jisung's handsome face became even more endearing. Upon seeing the oldest of them having fun, all joined in and squished the cute squirrel, as they loved to call him. 

“Stop – I am not your personal teddy bear.” Jisung was freeing himself from the grapping hands. 

“I allow only Felix to touch me because his hands are too small and I can't feel them.”

"Tiny hands."

Jeongin smiled at his friends, in a sweet dolphin sound of enjoyment.

“Do you feel this?!”

Han was softly flicked by the freckled boy on his forehead. His short outcry showed them he really felt it.

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?”

“Is Lix staying as well?”

“No, I am giving you all my attention and love tonight.”

“Then I don't want to. Only if I get the double attention and love I deserve.”

After a cute pout on the blue-haired boy's lips, the blond shorter Australian was laughing and hugging him again.

“Then I will stay and give you what you deserve.”

“Or we all stay, you deserve more than double.”

“Well Jinnie you all can do so, but Chris and myself – we need a lot of space to sleep well.”

After looking at Jisung's eyes getting bigger and his features softer turning into a pledging face as Minho was used from Chan, the dancer was fast affected and his beautiful laughter was filling the room.

“Disgusting. Okay we stay as well to cheer you up.”

Minho was rewarded with a Jisung snuggling inside his embrace and he enjoyed the warm feeling full of pure love and bliss the shorter boy always blessed his friends with.

There was still one heart Han Jisung wanted to make the happiest among all the beating ones. To treasure its unique beauty, making it shiver only with joy and placing the world to its owner's feet if he could. The world was filled with many things who could fill one's senses with bliss and joy. Jisung had found almost a year ago Seungmin who could overstimulate all his senses at once. His Wonderland was the most breathtaking being he ever set eyes upon. Even not the beautiful paintings the art student enjoyed could make him happy since he met his cherry haired muse. The only reason Jisung started to like cherries the most was because of the baker. Hearing Seungmin's cute sounds while laughing, with his mouth open and watching his facial expression responding to something Han was talking about or asking, had a similar effect on Jisung as witnessing a whole universe getting born. 

Everything about Kim Seungmin had actually this impact on the lovesick boy. His movement were those of an elf playing with the shy forest animals, his voice was that of an angel protecting humanity with it and his godlike handsome features were similar to a painting of the Greek god Hypnos tricking Zeus the godfather - ancient Greek's highest mobster - to fall asleep two times. One look from Seungmin and Jisung was daydreaming, lured by one smile of the cherry haired angel and insomnia itself would be hypothesized to obey Minnie's commands than those of the god Morpheus. 

Monday had started, and though Jisung had been pampered a lot with his friends affection his mind was trailing away to the first time he met Seungmin during his part-time work after his classes. Because of his position as a barista at the cafe '+.-' he embraced the help he never asked for but would time travel to repeat that fateful day over and over again. 

That day Han was asked to take the bus to the Sunshine Street 44/19 and to visit the bakery Glow, due to the café being short on pastries. 

Jisung pushed the door open, and he was greeted by the muse of his life. It was love at first note. For the simple reason that he could hear an unique angelic voice, which could wreak easily to tears of joy, coming from the back room of the shop. And upon seeing the being behind the voice, not only fulfilling his expectations - the appearance surpassed it tenfold and his heart flew to the stranger right away. 

At first surprised Seungmin regained his composure and smiled at Jisung.

A final stroke of a cherry muse who captured his love, which increased only from that moment on, like the picture of Dorian Gray was trapping inside it's painting his real age. 

“Hi can I help you?! Han Jisung right from the plus, minus café?! Do you guys need more pastries?”

“Yes, do we know each other?”

“Ah no sorry, not really. I am Kim Seungmin, nice to meet you. I went a month ago to your café and delivered some sweets. I saw you there making coffee. I asked for four shots of espressos in a cup to go as I made back then some cupcakes with it. I guess you were new and I apologize, I planned originally to buy the coffee but the café owner wouldn't let me. Maybe you remember now?!”

“Ah right! You were blond a month ago. True, I had just started my second week back then. The cherry color suits you so well. I love cherries the most.”

He didn't, but from that day on Han really loved the cherry fruit more than any other one. 

“Thank you.”

Seungmin chuckled, it was a mix of a fluffy shy puppy with an adorable sound and an open mouth. This image was leading to a thought which popped inside Jisung's mind – there is only one perfect way to laugh and Kim Seungmin alone nailed it. 

“So what sweets do you need?”

“Is your voice available?! It is the sweetest angelic tune I ever heard.”

Oh how he wished to preserve each of Seungmin's laughter. 

He had a new goal, it was to make him smile each time he visited the Glow bakery. 

After the blue-haired barista left, Minnie exhaled. He couldn't believe his luck. The love of his life, his secret crush since kindergarten had complimented him – a lot. Seungmin's heart was still slightly beating. He and Han Jisung were never in the same group or in the same class but he cherished the handsome squirrel since he was little. 

It was a rainy day fourteen years ago when he first met a cute healthy chubby five years old boy - the same age as himself back then – who was weeping bitter tears. Rubbing his eyes to the left and right with his small left backhand in a repeated movement while being still dressed with his bright yellow raincoat and his small yellow rain boots. 

“Why are you crying?”

“My Mommy left me.”

“But that's what Mommies do. They leave us here.”

Hearing this, the small Jisung cried harder. 

“Don't cry. Do you want a hug?”

“No. I want my Mooommyyyy.” 

“Do you like superheroes?”

This question made the small squirrel stop crying, and he gazed with big eyes at Minnie. With an expression of curiosity and mistrust. 

“Yes, I love them. Why?”

“I heard Superman was left by his Mommy as well.”

Seungmin whispered in a conspiracy way. 

“But look how strong he is now. I am sure if we stop crying we will be superheros one day too.”

This seemed to be a logical explanation and Superman was at that time Jisung's favorite superhero. He had Superman Onesies, a bedding and some action figures. To be one day a hero like Superman was his dream. Later on he ditched the bulky hero for Iron Man.

Though Minnie was small at that time, he still had felt the urge to meet again with the cute crying kid and his full cheeks. Sadly he learned on that rainy day, Jisung was in the Squirrel class while he was in the Puppy one. However, he persistently asked his kindergarten teacher daily if he could swap and be in the same class as the one he wished to be friends with. Seungmin's bad luck went on as they still attended the same schools but always different classes. So the puppy watched from afar how cute and happy Jisung was stuffing his cheeks – a feature about him Seungmin loved the most – how beautiful he laughed with his friends and how everything about Han Jisung was lightening up each cell inside his body and making him feel more alive than anything else could do. He tried more than once to say goodbye to his childhood love, but he couldn't. Only one thought needed to cross his mind, one word, one name and his heart was beating again a new chapter of loving Han Jisung in the deepest parts of his soul. 

After middle school Seungmin lost contact with his crush. 

Devastated he couldn't forget him, even after years, until Han Jisung appeared again. Moving back to his hometown to go to the local JYPE college. 

After they reunited, Seungmin was so happy that Jisung had complimented his voice. A subject he had low self-confidence in. But the dark blue-haired boy gave him strength, so he started to join a weekly choir with his best friend Woojin.

Now back in the present time, almost one year since they met again, Seungmin still didn't know how to make the first move. They had wonderful conversations, sometimes even flirty ones or at least that's what the baker sensed, and Jisung was always bringing making him smile with his jokes and happy mood creating personality. Minnie wanted to know everything about Han. Not only his bright sides but also his dark ones. To be able to understand him better and to find a way to cheer him up or just only to stay strong by his side when darker times might occur. 

The cherry haired one sighed deeply. It was Monday, and he knew Jisung might as well be at his part-time job.

He drummed with his left hand on the cash desk and leaning with his right elbow on it while supporting his head. His fluffy white beret almost dropped off with his head moving back to the direction of his mobile phone. 

Minnie had exchanged three months ago his phone number with Jisung. The dark blue-haired man said it was easier that way the next time the café needs something and Seungmin agreed with a serious face. Though his heart palpitated madly due to the bliss he felt. 

However, only a few messages were written between the both of them since then. 

Mostly Jisung asking if he was on duty at Glow, because of sweets he wanted for the café and recently he requested some of his cupcakes, he personally baked, for a party or a gathering or a birthday or simply himself. With this newly request Seungmin earned a lot of compliments. 

Even the day before, he wasn't on a Sunday duty, he swapped with a colleague to just meet Jisung and to give him his favorite cupcakes - fresh baked vanilla white chocolate cream cookies cupcakes with a cheery on top.

He had ordered twenty pieces and Minnie even gave him a discount. 

Seungmin knew it was too early, only one day ago they had met, so the text he just had received wasn't from Jisung for sure. 

Disappointed but not surprised the cherry haired baker was reading the message from Woojin. 

It contained only a few words: “He likes you back. He told us yesterday.”

Seungmin eyes widened, no more text was needed. He was aware of Woojin being friends with Jisung and his clique, but he had never met them. 

“Hi Seungmin how are you today?! We need again some of your perfect-Minnie cupcakes.”

A beaming Han Jisung was facing him now. They needed nothing, but he still came during his break.

An odd expression on the cherry boy was facing him. He started to panic as he thought something wasn't right. 

However, Seungmin started first to talk as he didn't want to lose more of their shared time.

“Do you now want a hug?”

“Excuse me?”

“I don't know if you remember, but I was the kid who tried to cheer you up on a rainy day in kindergarten.”

His voice trembled because of his excitement and because he was close to tears. A lump already forming inside his throat.

“The Superman kid?! Where have you been?”

Han was aghast. 

“I was always at your side, watching, loving you since kindergarten from afar. Do ...”, Minnie swallowed his tears of joy which were now bursting out, like drops of happiness falling down his long lashes. 

“Do you now want a hug?”, he repeated.

“Yes, I am in love with you since almost a year. A hug is something I-”

Minnie was already at his side and was not only hugging him but also he had connected their lips together. 

Not even two heartbeats passed until the shorter one kissed him back and between a taste sweeter than cherries and a bit of saltiness, due to Seungmin's tears, his lips sensed a new place of his Wonderland, where Jisung wanted to stay forever. 

Their shared first kiss was shy, without deepening it. Only adjusting to the other's lips and pace. Still, it was a taste of spring blossoming on their lips.

“I am sorry it was more than a hug.”

Seungmin leaned his forehead onto Jisung's one, eyes closed and still in a state of blissful trance, sensing the after taste through his whole body. 

“I am happy you did it.”

Jisung was watching him as he still couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. The taste on his lips was still too vivid.

Their cheery tree, a small weak seed growing slowly through years within one boy's heart was finally complete. Though through the seasons clock it may change its gown, it never would change the purpose within.

A pure love overcoming time differently, shared by two beating hearts and being reunited as one.


	5. Kim Woojin why are you always smiling?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is shorter yes, but it is in it's essence in my opinion why the story's Kim Woojin only can be that red string going through it.  
> It might start a bit sad?, bittersweet maybe. So if someone is reading this and you are afraid of me doing something to the character or that it might trigger something you don't want to go through, please go to the End Notes of the Chapter. I will leave a small spoiler there, to sum the Chapter up.

“Thank you Woojin.”

“Woojin I can always count on you.”

“You are so reliable Woojin.”

“I don't know what to do without you, thank you.”

Each time he would hear these phrases he rewarded his conversing partner with his typical warm, calm smile. 

Or sometimes he would give a short answer with his angelic, soothing voice. 

But who was Kim Woojin?! And why did he smile in a way ones heart could ache in pain and joy?!

Why was he so reliable?! Why was he a stone inside a stormy sea?! 

Sometimes a lifesaver, sometimes the one to bring hopes and joy to people's front doors – always there when needed. 

But what about your smile?! 

Kim Woojin why are you always smiling?! 

Why is it a smile that inflicts a bittersweet feeling?! 

Why would someone yearn to comfort a smiling person?! 

Kim Woojin why are you still smiling?! 

He went to Hellevator to take dance lessons.

He was living in District 9.

“My Pace” was his motto.

The “I am You” scene of Rush Hour 3 was his all-time favorite movie scene.

“Miroh” was his favorite word.  
A word which should have been “miroir” but Chan 'accidentally' wrote it wrong in his French exam during their High School time.

A word connected to a time when he had a crush on Chris and to his surprise Chris confessed to him first. 

But Woojin was afraid, afraid to destroy a friendship he cherished the most. 

Even if it had hurt, he never regretted his decision. 

A chance that passed. It was okay, because a new one would come.

Kim Woojin dreamed of becoming an Idol. 

To make others happy with his voice and acts. 

He trained and after a while he had been accepted into a famous agency. 

The only negative Side Effects it had, was leaving his home and leaving his friends. 

Not a final parting, they could still keep in touch even if he would get a tight schedule. 

But a definitive final parting of a faint feeling of a crush. 

A feeling once similar to a gem. As pure and hard as a diamond but he himself let this diamond being crushed by the pure and hard feelings of his friend. 

As a diamond can only be cut by another diamond.

The rest, some small particles he still had, a bit of a powder he was blowing it away into the wind. 

Long ago he had already formed a pure and hard diamond of a friendship with Chan.  
It was different in color and harder and purer than the crushed one.  
Still both were legit, just that one changed its form and had a specific termination date.  
The friendship diamond was everlasting.  
Woojin had formed eight everlasting different colored diamonds with other people over time as well.

So the one he had crushed was still important, as the other part was moving on.

He needed to blow the shattered parts away as to set himself free and start a new chapter too.  
One still with his old friends but nevertheless in a different book.

However, before he parted with Chris and his other friends, he wanted to make his crush and them happy. 

He was the one throwing a stone in still dark water.  
The waves and splashing were the Side Effects, the ones needed to reveal the feelings of his friends hidden under the surface of their dark still water. 

Kim Woojin wanted to make people happy, especially his beloved ones and his special person.  
So he did one last deed, was one last helping hand.

Afterwards he left Levanter.

Kim Woojin is that the reason behind your smile?!

Kim Woojin it is okay to be sad and to cry even if you feel happy at the same time. 

Kim Woojin you did well, you can rest now. 

The boys friend was a breathtaking beautiful man, with a healing angelic voice, a calm and pure personality, an intelligent person with an outstanding funny sarcastic humor, an important person for many. 

That friend was Kim Woojin and he became an Idol.

An Idol who was making many more people happy as that was one of his forte.

Woojin always wanted to be an Idol and by letting go of his friends hands, he was throwing his last stone into his own still dark water.  
To reveal his own desires and to be happy. The waves were huge. 

But Side Effects are not particular only negative, they also can bring a lot of bliss. 

The last stone he threw, the waves were spreading even larger and were reaching out to more people.

Kim Woojin made even more beings than his friends happy and he made himself happy as well. 

To let go of their hands didn't mean to lose the contact. They all still talked to each other even if it wasn't daily. 

The string was only getting longer, they had loosened it up more to keep the connection even thought they were on different paths.

Chan was quitting his part-time job after witnessing for his first time how milk was produced in his company's fabric and they all stopped to drink milk. He took over Woojin's part-time job as a postman.  
And Woojin he was a successful singer and made instead of a few, millions people happy. 

These were the only changes for the group of friends as their bonds remained the same. 

Even if Kim Woojin was walking steady on a flower path, the happiness in the town Levanter didn't change as well.  
Nothing changed there, it was like time had stopped or like it was a never-ending story filled with love. 

As a game of Jenga if one piece only is drawn out, this doesn't mean the tower is unstable or weak.  
However, there is still an empty space afterwards, one that indicates the piece that was taken can fill that place again. 

A space might be an effect of that action but it isn't particular negative.  
It is a memory, a reminder, a reserved space which might be occupied again if that special one is returning. 

Kim Woojin could always return to Leventar as his friends had him inside their phones and kept the contact, inside their memories and inside their hearts. 

But Woojin understood he could still be connected with his friends even after walking a different path. 

He was making others happy - he was happy and therefore his friends were happy for him.

Kim Woojin that smile of yours really makes people happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the Chapter: 
> 
> Kim Woojin became a successful Idol, he still kept in touch with all of his friends and nothing changed between them. 
> 
> Additional Preview: 
> 
> Kim Woojin found as well love, he was happy and successful as well he stayed healthy and lived a very long beautiful live.
> 
> That's it. Even if it say's Part 1, I never planned to extend the story, at least not for now. I wanted to try to write some shorter stories around them and I wanted to put three ideas I had into one story:  
> 1) Changbin screaming "Don't torture the lawn.", after I was traumatized through an article I found a while ago searching for words to describe the scent of grass.  
> 2) The wonderful harmonization between Seungmin and Jisung at their live stage for Skz song "Neverending Story" - which I can watch on a daily basis.  
> 3) A story about Kim Woojin being an Idol and all of them living normal lives, but I wanted a short one, a lighter approach with an undefined but still bright future.
> 
> The next one is an Extra. It's about Who.


	6. Extra: I am Who and I learned to be more happy

I am Who. I am a cat. One with shiny beautiful white fur. And I love my human caretaker Lee Felix the most.

There was a time I wanted to not only label my love for him but also measure it with the ones around him. I thought I am the one who knows him best and loves him the most. 

That's why I naturally assumed - as we cats are superior to you humans - I alone have the right to measure an amount to Felix love and label it as the kind I think fit. I hated all the people who where trying to take my spot; I hated Felix friends and after two years of living in the Yellow Wood Road I was confronted with another horror – someone was making him again happy. And to my displease soon that someone was daily inside my house. I hated Seo Changbin the most. 

I hated how others said they are cute together, please all of my caretakers relationships are fake because my Lee Felix is an angel that's why he is nice to others. 

Especially to that Seo Changbin. He was taking my rightful place. He played a baby, only because he might be a smaller human doesn't mean he has a right to copy me. 

Whenever I tried to whine, he whined louder, whenever I tried to throw myself into Felix arms he was already there taking my cuddles. 

Sure he was nice, and I really liked him as a separate being far away from Felix. 

Whenever my cat friends said something nice about them - if they witnessed something the both of them did - I took that moment and compared it to another of Felix's friendship to show them all his relationships were fake and especially that one to Changbin. 

Whenever I saw Felix smiling because of that dark guy I underestimate it or I ignored it to make it better to go with my own narrative. 

Whenever that big baby tried to get Felix attention I was even louder, sometimes I broke some things, so my angel wouldn't give that guy any attention. And afterwards I would think: “Nothing unusual, just only you trying to get his attention but he doesn't care.”

But I was so unhappy. The jealousy and negative feelings became the center of my life, dragging me down, eating me alive. 

Until one day Woojin, my second favorite person in the entire world, picked me up cuddled with me and showed me a happy Lee Felix. He whispered: “See how happy all of his friends are making him?! See how happy Seo Changbin is making him?!”

Afterwards he showed me one of his perfect smiles.

I bet that big baby complained to Woojin about me scratching his small baby arms. 

Sometimes I not only scratched him I even was hiding inside the high lawn and jumped up to scare that Baby Changbin.

However thanks to Woojin's words, I started to look more closely and started to learn to let go of the negative feelings inside of me, especially my jealousy and transform them into nice feelings. Now I feel free and happy inside. I love to see my caretaker happy, as I learned that if I would truly love him, I wouldn't try to underestimate, measure, define his acts or feelings. And I got even more love through me transforming negative feelings into nice ones. 

After appreciating all of Felix friendships and learning, it is not my place to decide for him. I even got more cuddles and love from all of his friends.

I receive cuddles and love from two people daily. I love Seo Changbin a lot now. He even became my favorite person - don't tell Felix or I will plan with my friends Sooni, Doongi, Dori, Kkami and Berry, to take over the world. And the ones who ditched on me burn first.

I am Who and I miss Kim Woojin. But I learned from him love isn't measurable, it isn't limited to any amount of beings, doesn't have only one label and its not a short distance connection only.

I see him on TV a lot these days and whenever I see the smile I love the most with the power of making others happy, I still feel the same strong love and connection with him. 

I am Who and I didn't stop loving Kim Woojin just because he isn't around anymore. 

I am Who and I live in the town Levanter. My attention, love and support in any kind of way goes to eight plus one people now. I support and love Kim Woojin as an Idol from afar and still the others as the humans next to me.

I am Who and I learned to be more happy.


End file.
